Whonatural
by GuiltyAssassin
Summary: The Winchesters are working a strange case and things get even stranger when a man in a blue box shows up and is at all the crime scenes. My first fanfic, will try to update weekly but I may not be able to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a late night as Vince was driving home, He had had a long day and was just looking forward to getting home and propping his feet up. That was until the battery in his car died.

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath as he hopped out of his car and checked his phone only to see that there was no signal.

"Damn it!" he said once again. He got back in his car and grabbed the flashlight in the glove compartment and started to walk the remaining miles home, he figured he would just call a tow truck in the morning. As he started walking away from the car, he heard the trees rustle and turned to face them only to see nothing there. He shrugged it off and kept walking until he heard a growl.

"Hello?" he asked nervously. He thought he saw something in the trees and just as he was going to turn away again something jumped out at him. No one heard his screams.

Dean Winchester awoke with a start, his arm baring the Mark of Cain itched and burned like it always had since he had first held the blade. Eventually, it went away like it always did, there was no need to tell Sam about it, not yet anyway. He shook his head and walked over to the sink in his room and doused water on his face, it was then he noticed the smell of coffee. As he followed the source of the coffee smell, it led him into the kitchen where Sam was already at work on his laptop.

"Morning Sammy," Dean said to his little brother as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Dean, breakfast is in the fridge." Dean looked in the fridge and found what he was looking for.

"Pie!"

"Well, I figured its been awhile and you've earned it."

"Sweet," said Dean munching on his pie with enthusiasm.

"We have a case."

"Really? Where?" Dean said with a mouthful of pie.

"Portland Oregon. The local authorities have declared it a bear attack."

"What makes you think it's one of ours?"

"The bite marks in the neck make me think a vampire, but the fact that the victim was mauled to death makes me think some kind of vamp werewolf team up?"

"Well, now I'm interested." So a half hour – to an hour later the brothers made their way to investigate one of their strangest cases yet. Another traveler of sorts is dealing with the loss of a friend and had no idea what he's about to get himself into.

Inside the TARDIS somewhere in the galaxy

Somewhere there was a blue box just spinning around in the time space vortex. Now, there was more to this box then meets the eye, This inside of the blue box was far larger in the inside than the outside. At the center of this room was a set of control desks, and sitting in a chair at one of these desks was a man. This man was tall with brown eyes and hair that was standing up all over, he was in a blue pinstripe suit with a pair of red chucks. This man was called the Doctor, nothing else just the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't a human, he was a time lord a member of race long gone. The Doctor's objective was to go from planet to planet solving problems and saving people. He even saved the galaxy once or twice. But right now the Doctor was bothered, he had just lost his most recent companion and close friend: Donna Noble, no she didn't die; she just reverted to the way she was before the two met. But the Doctor's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the control panels were sounding of an alarm.

"What's going on? Why is the TARDIS making an emergency landing?" he asked himself as he started examining the controls

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked the TARDIS, but very suddenly he heard and felt a sort of crash. As he poked his head out the doors of the TARDIS, he recognized where he was immediately, he was on his favorite planet, Earth, but he wasn't in London like where he would normally land. He was in America which wasn't a location he visited very often. _Why did the TARDIS bring me here?_ He asked himself as he viewed his surroundings,

"Well now, this is interesting," he said to himself out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was about noon when Sam and Dean pulled up to the crime scene. As they walked up to the line of yellow tape they were stopped by an officer.

"I'm sorry you can't go any further."

"Oh, we're FBI, I'm agent Jensen and this is my partner agent Solo." Sam quickly explained as they flashed their fake badges

"What's the fed's interest in this?" A look of bewilderment upon the cop's face

"we believe this is connected to a mass murder we've been tracking for quite some time." Sam answered

"How could a person do something like this?"

"With a shovel." Came Dean's almost sadistic reply.

"We call him the Grave Digger, because of the fact he uses a shovel to do his murders." Came Sam's quick recover.

"Ok, well the body's this way." He said gesturing to a certain point past the tape. As they walked up to the corpse Dean wrinkled his nose and said

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that burrito for breakfast." As they looked upon the mutilated corpse they heard a voice say

"Yes, its quite gruesome isn't it?" They turned around to see a man who appeared to be in his thirties with a long brown coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm John Smith." Holding out his hand Dean shook it then Sam.

"I'm a private investigator hired by the family to investigate the late Vincent's death." As John showed them his credentials Dean could have sworn that the paper was blank, but John flashed so quickly that Dean brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"Well, I must be going now, ta-ta." He said walking away.

"Let's investigate." Sam said with a strange look on his face, after a half – hour of looking they found nothing more then a set of tracks leading of deeper into the woods, but they decided to come back after dark and follow those then. So they chose to speak with the wife of the deceased.

The Impala pulled up in the driveway of nice house in the suburbs

"Wow, just wow." Dean said looking up wistfully at the house.

"That's the kind of life you can have when you earn a doctor's salary." When they knocked on the door a woman opened it

"He-hello, who are you?"

"Good morning, I'm agent Jensen and this is my partner agent Solo, we're with the FBI and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your husband."

"Ok, come in." as they walked through the house they saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal happy family. When they sat down on the couch there was a uncomfortable silence until Sam spoke

"Did your husband have any enemies?"

"No!, everyone loved him."

"Well, thank you for your time," As they made to leave the wife spoke up

"Find whoever did this, find who did this and bring them to justice."

"I guess that's why you hired the private investigator, right?"

"What private investigator?" She said with a look of bewilderment.

"Um, never mind." Sam said with a slight smile. As they left the house Dean spoke

"Well this means that the P.I isn't really a P.I."

"Yeah, I think our next move should be to track down this John Smith and see if he knows anything."

"Yeah, seems like our best move right now." After an hour of driving around and finding nothing, Dean looked in his rear-view mirror and he saw the strangest sight. A blue police phone box floating along and pulling up beside them, and even weirder then that was when the man named John Smith poked his head out looked directly at Dean and said

"I NEED YOU TO PULL OVER NOW" Dean just looked at Sam and said

"Please tell me this isn't happening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, or any of the following characters. So don't sue me! Pretty please?**

Chapter 3

As Sam and Dean pulled over they hopped out of the car and pulled their guns on the man emerging from the blue phone box.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned demandingly.

"I'm the Doctor, and I am not the enemy," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Sam asked a peculiar look upon his face, already lowering his gun.

"Nothing, just the Doctor, I'm doing the same thing as you, I'm trying to stop this creature before it can hurt anymore people."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked only lowering his gun a little bit.

"No I'm not a hunter, I'm more a traveler of sorts," the Doctor said lowering his hands and putting them in his pockets.

"A traveler? In what?" Dean asked, and the doctor just gestured to the box behind him.

"You saw it yourself, this is the TARDIS , it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He answered the question beginning to form on Sam's lips. Dean was starting to lower his gun when a growl was heard from the trees and then something huge jumped out of the trees at them and scattered the trio. Dean aimed his gun and fired several rounds into the creature, but appeared to do nothing but make it madder, it moved too quickly for anyone to tell what it looked like.

"Everyone, in the car now," the Doctor said just hopping in the back seat of the Impala. Sam was right behind him, Dean looking reluctant to go, he looked like he wanted to stay and fire a few more magazines into the beast.

"Dean, let's go!" Sam shouted, bringing his brother back to reality, he reluctantly ran over to the car and started driving away.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, demanding an answer.

"There will be no killing it, if we can help it." The Doctor said immediately

"Why? You saw it back there, it'd kill us given the chance." Dean glanced at the rearview mirror so he could see the Doctor.

"True, but it is a living being, it deserves a chance." The Doctor replied

"I agree with the Doctor." Sam said, earning a look of approval from the Doctor and a dirty look from Dean. Dean didn't get a chance to reply as they had pulled up to the motel he and Sam were staying at, and no sooner than they parked Doctor and Sam got out of the car. As they entered the Doctor immediately went to work taking his coat off and hanging it up, and also loosening the tie around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa what's with the rush Speed Racer?" Dean said as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry, but this is of the utmost importance."

"If we don't figure this out quickly a lot more people are going to die." The Doctor continued, Sam nodding his head in agreement removed his own jacket and sat down in front of his laptop, ready to do research.

"Do you have any idea what this thing is?" Sam said his fingers on the keys, ready to do some quick typing.

"I highly doubt this is something you'll find on the internet." The Doctor replied, looking disappointed that he didn't know what the creature was. Sam just typed in a quick description of the creature but came up with nothing. After poring through every book they had and finding nothing Dean suddenly spoke up.

"I have an idea."

"Ok, this should be good, what is it?" The Doctor said sarcastically. Dean just looked at Sam and something clicked and Sam suddenly seemed to understand.

"What, what's going? What am I missing?" The Doctor asked only to have his question answered when the brothers looked up at the ceiling and started yelling.

"Cass!"


End file.
